Mercy of the Fallen
by Beanpot
Summary: Episode tags to Peagus Project and Insiders...slightly different pov.
1. Chapter 1

_Standard disclaimer: I do not own the show, characters, etc and so and so forth. But I did borrow a few of the lines. _

_My thanks to those who read and reviewed my previous drabbles, it is shocking and pleasing know that others have read and enjoyed your writing. _

**Pegasus Project**

Brown eyes took in the slim woman with an appraising yet vacant stare. This woman, Vala, was unexpected and slightly annoying. Yet, she had a point; the question just needed to be asked and the answer would be given. She knew, however, that it would not be enough for Daniel Jackson for he was too smart. For both their sakes, she hoped he wasn't that smart.

The cool passive eyes watched Daniel Jackson as he danced around the obvious question. A non-smile graced her lips for even she was beginning to get quite annoyed with his careful plotting. Finally, Vala provoked him just enough that the question was asked. She could feel the burden lift ever so slightly off her shoulders as she responded, "Taoth Vaclarush, and Valos Cor."

You have your answer, now go.

But no, there it was. Daniel Jackson's intellect refused to accept the gift he had been given. "Just _go_.", she implored him mentally. He reminded her young boys poking sticks into a nest of bees, knowing the outcome in advanced but still surprised when they were stung. Except he was not using a stick, he was thrusting his hands and head into the nest without care. This was how he was punished and returned to his human form in the first place. She bit back the urge to stop her foot, roll her eyes and let loose an exasperated sigh of "Humans."

Daniel Jackson was special though, even before his time amongst her and the others. He had scarified himself for a planet on which he knew no one. Then repeated it for a planet that held happy memories and family, the little good it did them. In a way, she admired him as much as she feared him. Feared him because she knew he was putting the pieces together and would force her to choose between the rules by which she existed and the path of sacrifice.

The last puzzle piece slammed together in his mind with sudden clarity. "You're not really a hologram, are you?"

"Damn you, now is not the time to force this, just be patient until there are others.", she thought as she obviously shuddered. Even the woman Vala had recognized the movement. She turned and met his eyes, "You have your answer Daniel Jackson. I suggest you act on it."

She flitted about the room in her non-physical form, a bit amused at his frustration. Vala was growing on her; she had always liked humans with a bit of personality to them. She also liked Elizabeth Weir, who exuded a calmness laced with kindness. Dr. Weir was refreshing to her, who had been feeling lately that most humans were inherently stupid. A little glitter and light show, and they all fell down to worship evil.

With Dr. Weir here, perhaps she would be allowed another opportunity to send Daniel on his way and she became the hologram again. No, there was his intellect again. She was found out. "There is no need, Dr. Weir. It is I who must apologize."

It was good to be known as herself, Morgan Le Fay, again. Although it took a great deal to remain calm as she attempted to lay out the reasons behind her actions. She had tried to help, more so then others like her. He needed to understand that and just go. Before it became worse.

Le Fay listened to Daniel's impassioned speech, but she already knew what he was saying. She knew the destruction wrought by the Ori would be indescribable, more so then he. It was why she had tried to give him and his friends what they required in the first place. It was interesting how alike the ascended Daniel was to his human form, firm in the belief that it truly did only take one being to bring about positive change. She supposed it was amazing he lasted as long amongst them as he did.

"There must be others that see that the time to join the fight is now!" Others ready to join the fight? The thought was almost laughable, as was his naivety. True, there were some who were concerned, but the truth of the matter was that contentment had led to complacency. She knew that even those who truly cognizant of the danger of the Ori would do nothing.

"Trust that you have your answers!" She was almost pleading with him now, for her own point of no return was fast approaching. Le Fay listened to Daniel as he pleaded for her help, for her to step over the line with the blind hope that others would follow. She should have known from the beginning that he would coax her over the line. He was brave, like Merlin. Perhaps if she did this…perhaps Merlin would return. Perhaps another would jump into the fray.

She leaned forward, "Merlin's weapon is not…."


	2. Insiders

_Disclaimer in previous chapter. _

_I watched this one is half horror and tried to figure out who could voice the frustration I felt at the end of the show. Who else but the straight laced Walter Harriman, the man who sees all, knows all. Should mention that I do have a fondness for drooling puppies that jump on furniture.  
_

**Insiders**

The elevator doors shut and began its ascent to the surface.

This was one of those days when Walter did not get his job and the people he worked with. If one was able to take the great leap of imagination that a wormhole could, and did, take people to others planets and that a super secret military group did just that, then his job was about as interesting as warm soy milk. But, man, some days were outside even his norm.

And having enough Ba'als to stage an incredibly twisted version of "Red Light Green Light" was just such a day. And that no one took it as seriously as they should have. Walter was use to the teams of the SG laughing off their terror and cracking jokes while going off to die, but this was different. They had the Kinko's special version of the vilest System Lord stashed in separate rooms and they got away! With classified information! Walter Harriman, mild mannered gate technician, was seriously resisting the urge to ping everyone in the head.

Why wasn't anyone considering draw and quartering that Barrett guy? It was a legit punishment for traitors in England (Hah! You aren't the only who watches the History Channel, Dr, Jackson!), it should work in the US Air Force for instances of sheer stupidity.

Speaking of sheer stupidity, even he knew that when a gun is held to your head and you are ordered by the bad guy to give him information, you always enter the wrong code or give them the wrong information! Like secret code words so Mr. Big Pimp'n System Lord can finally beat Super Mario Brothers. Walter worshiped Lt. Col. Carter. He truly did, but he was starting to wonder if he was the only one who developed contingency plans for these types of situations. Maybe he could type them up and slip them under her lab door.

Situation A: If man who wear gold metallic turtleneck orders you to hand over classified information or he will shoot the idiot who started this whole mess, shrug shoulders and mentally plan out size of flower arrangement for funeral.

Situation B: If a megalomaniac holds a gun to head and insists you hand over classified information, keep him or her monologue-ing until help arrives. If need be, ask about plans for world/galaxy/universe domination and if you can get a position. With better benefits then current job. Like free Arby's jamocha shakes for life.

And while he was mentally sticking his tongue out at his superior officers, someone needed to thwack Mitchell on the head with a rolled up newspaper. The man was like a drooling St. Bernard puppy that keeps jumping on the sofa. Plus his baseball jokes were not funny, at all.

The doors slid open at the top and Walter walked out of the mountain towards his Hybrid Civic. After a day like this, all he wanted was a plate of nachos, a beer, and hope his DVR had recorded All My Children. At least their lives were normal.


End file.
